


(podfic) Eclipse by Mijan

by Lucifers_fan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Dark Magic, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Male Bonding, Plotty, Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_fan_account/pseuds/Lucifers_fan_account
Summary: "You're dead, Potter... I'm going to make you pay..."Draco swore his revenge on Harry for Lucius's imprisonment, and Harry all but laughed at him. But Draco is planning more than schoolyard pranks this time. The old rivalry turns deadly when Draco abducts Harry for Voldemort. It's the perfect plan, guaranteeing revenge, power, and prestige, all in one blow. But when Draco's world turns upside down, the fight to save himself and Harry begins, and the battle will take them both through hell and back. If they come back.podfic. original fic by Mijan
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	(podfic) Eclipse by Mijan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327164) by [Mijan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijan/pseuds/Mijan). 



listen with either one of the two links below  
the first is a patreon link, completely FREE, patreon is user friendly, no ads and makes it easy to filter with tags and listen out of the app

<https://www.patreon.com/posts/39993733>

the second is a simple mp3 link. i don't know how well it will work on mobile.

[https://c10.patreonusercontent.com/3/eyJhIjoxLCJwIjoxfQ%3D%3D/patreon-media/p/post/39993733/c890fb4b018c45f7b52cc50f9ea2ea49/1.mp3?token-time=1596428466&token-hash=-5LncrsPOb_IDMs1CYdPbSFfrCRCjLfWzG8H-t1diVM%3D](https://c10.patreonusercontent.com/3/eyJhIjoxLCJwIjoxfQ%3D%3D/patreon-media/p/post/39993733/c890fb4b018c45f7b52cc50f9ea2ea49/1.mp3?token-time=1596428466&token-hash=-5LncrsPOb_IDMs1CYdPbSFfrCRCjLfWzG8H-t1diVM%3D)


End file.
